Wild Friendship
Wild Friendship is the fifteenth episode of season four, and the 91st episode overall of the Comedies for Kids series WildSide. This episode is the first episode in the Dechel Arc, followed by Wild and Wilder. Overview Rachel wins five movie tickets and asks her friends to see the movie with her. They all decline, except for Dean, who is willing to go with Rachel by himself, calling their outing a "friend date" to avoid awkwardness. All goes well until Dean's secret girlfriend, Raya, shows up on the date unexpectedly. Episode Summary The episode starts with Gary and Justice talking about spending an afternoon together before being interrupted by Rachel's arrival home. Rachel reveals to the friends that she entered a competition (the same one from the season one episode, Wild Bowling Day) and came in second place, where she won five tickets to the local theatre. Gary and Justice are thrilled, until they find out that the tickets were for a sappy "chick flick", and decide to make up an excuse (that they were studying for a huge test) to get out of the afternoon. Unfortunately for Rachel, April simply declines her invitation also. Feeling devistated, Rachel decides to skip the afternoon altogether, until Gary suggests for her to ask Dean to the movie theatre. Although she had doubts, Rachel finally decides to go into the kitchen and ask Dean to come with her to the movies. Dean is greeted by Rachel while he is in the middle of making a giant sandwich. After he tells her about the contents of it, Rachel assumes that he was already preoccupied for the afternoon and at first skips the question she had for him prior. She eventually asks him to the movies, which he kindly accepts. Realising how awkward it would be for the two of them to go together, Dean decides to call their outing a "friend date". Rachel responds by playfully punching his arm before heading off to the movie theatre. Upon leaving, Dean accidentally drops his sandwich on the ground, which doesn't seem to bother her. Upon arrival to the movie theatre, Dean asks Rachel for an extra movie ticket. Rachel hands one to him with out suspicion, and decides to look for a decent seat in the movie theatre. Here she accidentally sits in a seat before a complete stranger places their bare feet on her back rest, and sits in a seat close to Leaf and his friend, who was doing "algeBRA" (making bras). Rachel eventually finds Dean at the front of the movie theatre and sits next to him before asking him about the extra ticket she gave him. In a few short seconds, Dean finally spots a girl, Raya, and invites her over to sit with him. Dean then introduces a confused Rachel to Raya, who was his new girlfriend. Rachel responds by throwing up into a stranger's handbag, leaving blank faces on Dean and Raya's faces. After she finishes vomiting, Rachel immediately asks Dean and Raya about their relationship. Raya tells her that she and Dean started dating a couple of weeks back, where she was new in class. According to Raya, she dropped her pen on the ground and Dean was the first to pick it up for her, where she felt an "instant" connection with him. Rachel then excuses herself to the "bathroom" and leaves Dean and Raya alone for a while. Furious, Rachel accidentally dials The Mayor's Daughter's phone number and asks for advice, until she sees TMD getting a mani-peddi in the movie theatre lobby with her bare eyes. Rachel decides to hang up and dial Justice instead, who was in the middle of watching funny cat videos with Gary on Headbook. Rachel proceeds to tell Justice and Gary about Dean and Raya before Gary tells her to play along with it. With this advice, Rachel heads back into the theatre to find that the movie had already started, and tells Dean and Raya about the long length of the line to the female's bathroom. Dean soon excuses himself to the bathroom, leaving Raya and Rachel alone. Raya and Rachel share a small conversation, where Raya gives Rachel the nickname "blondie", Rachel tells her about the history she had with Dean (the Valentines Day Dance; Dean having a crush on her) and mentions the "friend date" before Dean returns to his seat commenting about the line to the male's bathroom. During the movie, Dean and Raya begin to cuddle, hold each other, touch hands and kiss, which appears to make Rachel disgusted. Towards the end of the movie, Rachel gets so annoyed that she spills Dean and Raya's popcorn on purpose, and heads out to get the two another bucket. On her way out, Rachel dials Justice's number again and proceeds to tell her again about Dean and Raya. Gary, whom was watching TV with Justice, overhears her and gives her more advice before Rachel hangs up. Rachel, realising that she needed popcorn, notices the long line to the popcorn stand and steals a stranger's popcorn instead. With the new batch of popcorn, Rachel heads back into the movie theatre. Unfortunately when Rachel returns, the movie just finishes. She rushes over to Dean and Raya, who comment that they wanted to see the movie again. Rachel hands them the popcorn and her two last tickets and decides to head home with out them; feeling devistated. Rachel returns home distraught, and mentions her fustration to Gary and Justice before heading upstairs to her room. Soon later, Dean returns home with Raya under his arm and introduces her to his house and friends. They kiss goodbye and agree to meet at school the next day, before Gary tells him that Rachel was mad at him. Dean begins to go upstairs to apologise to Rachel before Justice stops him. When he does, he joins Gary and Justice on the couch to watch TV. The episode ends with Rachel looking back at him on top of the staircase with a sad yet annoyed look. Memorable Quotes Cast 'Main Cast' *Sierra McCormick as Rachel Norman *Chloë Moretz as Justice Leonardo *Kyle Massey as Gary Fisherman *Zachary Gordon as Dean Ford *Rebecca Graham as April Haden 'Recurring Cast' *Michael Murphy as Leaf *Fiona Reece as The Mayor's Daughter *Katherine McNamara as Raya 'Guest Cast' *Joey Bragg as boy at movie theatre 'Absent Cast' *David St. James as Mr Leopron *Ryan Gornman as Bill *T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh as Julianna Trivia *This episode is the first in the Dechel Arc, a series of six episodes which lead up to Dean and Rachel gaining feelings for each other and dating. *This episode marks the first appearance of Raya, Dean's girlfriend and second major love interest behind Rachel. *This episode marks the ninth appearance of The Mayor's Daughter, and the seventh appearance of Leaf. *Mr Leopron, Bill and Julianna are all absent in this episode. This is the fifth episode in a row where this occurs. *Rachel mentions the competition where she won bowling tickets in Wild Bowling Day. This year, she mentions that she entered the same competition and came in second place, winning movie tickets. *Rachel also introduces her movie tickets in the same way she did with her bowling tickets. *Dean is shown to be making a giant sandwich. His love for sandwiches were first mentioned in the season one episode Wild Injury. *The known ingredients on Dean's sandwich were cheese, lettuce, tomato and egg. Other ingredients, like bread slices, pepper, onions and olives, can also be seen but weren't mentioned. *This episode marks the fourth appearance of the movie theatre. Other appearances include Wild Boyfriend, Wild Celebration and Wild Butt Diallers. It is also the first time that the movie theatre has appeared since season three. *It is revealed that Leaf enjoys doing "algeBRA" in the movie theatre (making bras). *It is revealed that Dean and Raya were dating for a "couple of weeks" prior to this episode, and met in science class. *This episode marks the first mention of Headbook, which is a parody of the social networking site Facebook. *Justice tells Gary that she was watching funny cat videos, which was a prominate internet craze in the early 2010s. *Rachel mentions her and Dean becoming perfect matches and going to the Valentine's Day dance in Wild Valentines Day and being trapped in New Jersey in WildSide: Journey to New Jersey, when Raya asks her about her history with Dean. She also mentions Dean having a crush on her until a Lady Gaga concert, which occured in Wild Dream Come True. *The romance movie had a make-out scene in it. *Rachel, Gary and Justice were all shocked when they found out about Dean and Raya. Goofs *At the movie theatre Dean asks Rachel for an extra ticket and tells her to meet him inside (possibly since he was meeting up with Raya and/or handing her the movie ticket). However when Rachel finds Dean in the theatre, he is by himself, and Raya soon arrives and hugs him like he hasn't seen her in a while. It is unknown why Dean and Raya couldn't have entered the movie theatre together if they met up a few minutes earlier outside. **It is possible that he was waiting for her and she didn't show up, so he just entered the movie theatre anyway. This doesn't explain how Raya got her movie ticket though. *After Rachel's run in with Leaf and his friend, they are not seen again, even though they were only seated a few rows back. *It is unknown as to why The Mayor's Daughter was getting her nails done at the movie theatre. *Rachel and Dean arrive home around thirty seconds apart, even though Dean stayed back with Raya to watch the movie. Category:Episodes Category:Arc Episodes Category:Dechel Arc